


A Different Vision

by starfirenighthood



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Kind of Stucky, M/M, Scene Re-Write, Steve Rogers Feels, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scarlet Witch made Steve have horrible visions, it wasn't just Peggy he saw. Oh no, there was someone even more precious to him than her, Bucky Barnes. Scene re-write from Avengers:Age Of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sooo, OMFG AVENGERS 2 WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT SOOO MUCH! However, I feel fucking cheated. Don't get me wrong, I love Peggy and everything, but she shouldn't have been the main focus of Steve's vision. I mean come on, Bucky obviously should have been. Bucky was all Steve had for almost his whole life and then Bucky died and now is alive again and why the fuck was he not in Steve's vision?! Ok, I'm done ranting now. Seriously though, he should have been in it and since I LOVE stucky, I'm totally writing this. So it's a re-write of Steve's vision from Avengers 2. I hope you enjoy everyone!
> 
> Warning: Language, mild violence, and this contains some minor spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Third POV

Throwing his shield at a robot, Captain America was just trying to hold his own and take down these stupid things as one of it's heads was cut off by his throw.

Steve hadn't even seen Wanda Maximoff coming, he was too busy fighting off Ultron's drones. When he felt the tingling of her powers enter his mind, a gasp escaped his lips as he stumbled forward. His surroundings changed. Instead of the dingy, dim factory Steve had been fighting in, he found himself in a dance hall. It was bright and cheerful, men drinking, celebrating, the dance floor filled with happy couples. As he walked through the room an all too familiar face walked through the crowd up to him, and asked him for a dance.

Peggy.

Confusion swept through Steve as she told him the war was over, that everything was fine. She was just as stunning as ever, as she tried to persuade him to dance. However then suddenly the room was empty, and he was standing alone in the dance hall. Steve found himself walking out of the dance hall as his surroundings changed, and he stepped into his old apartment in Brooklyn. Desperately Steve tried to remember what was happening but he felt his mouth drop open in shock when he found Bucky sitting on the raggedy old couch that they had managed to find for their tiny, rundown apartment.

"Steve" Bucky murmured, grinning as he stood up and looked the blonde man over, "I was wondering when you were going to get home." The tone of his voice sounded so broken, sounding like Bucky hadn't expected him to return. Why wouldn't he? No words could escape Steve's parted lips as he stared at his best friend, the man who was currently stepping closer to him.

Bucky was standing right in front of Steve now as he looked down into his eyes, whispering "Kiss me."

No, no no no no no no no _no_. This couldn't be real, it _couldn't_ be. Bucky, Bucky didn't like him in that way. There was, no they'd never done anything that best friends didn't do besides maybe the occasional cuddling when tiny Steve was sick. Steve didn't, _couldn't_ like Bucky in that way, he...

"Come on you little punk" Bucky taunted in a husky voice that made Steve shudder, the brunette's arms coming to wind around his tiny waist which is when Steve realized he was small and without the serum once more, "we're all alone, no one will ever know."

Tempting, it was _oh so_ tempting. Almost, Steve almost caved in but he blindly stumbled back and out of his friend's arms instead. The look of anguish on Bucky's face not registering in Steve's brain. His mind was too busy racing as to why. Why would Bucky ask Steve to kiss him? Did, _could_ he... However his thoughts were interrupted as he found himself reeling back from an explosion as he was thrown into a wall.

Groggily blinking open his eyes, Steve took in the scene. A train, he was n a train. He could feel it beneath him as he looked over to where the explosion had come from. There he saw a scene that made his heart clench in fear. Bucky, Bucky was barely hanging on to the train as it barreled down the tracks in the snow covered mountains. "Steve!"

Diving towards his friend, Steve immediately caught his best friend by the hands. With all of his strength Steve tried to pull Bucky up but he couldn't, he _couldn't_...

"Don't drop me Steve, Jesus don't let go" Bucky stated, looking up at Steve with wide, fearful eyes.

Steve desperately tried to save Bucky, to pull him up to safety but he couldn't. His muscles weren't cooperating, they weren't working properly. Weak, he was weak, too weak to save his best friend. Even with this new body he wasn't strong enough, fast enough to save the most important person to him. "Bucky" Steve said, voice breaking as tears stung at his eyes, "Bucky I can't, _please_ , I need you."

Then Bucky's eyes shifted, and they filled up with sadness and... Oh no. "No Bucky, no I'll find a way. Bucky _please_ I'll find a way, _don't_ " Steve rambled, tears streaming down his face as he once again desperately tried to pull up his best friend.

"I love you Steve, always have you little punk" Bucky stated, offering a small, wobbly smile as he cried too.

Shaking his head furiously, Steve sobbed "No, dammit Bucky _don't_. I can't-"

Bucky shook his head, and interrupted "It's the end of the line, pal." With that, before Steve could do anything, Bucky let go of his hands.

 _"BUCKY!"_ Steve screamed in horror as he watched his best friend fall, and fall, and fall...

However before he could sob once more he found himself flipped over onto his back. Sniffling, Steve looked up to find that his surroundings had changed yet once more. This time, the Winter Soldier was pinning him to the ground. They were in a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, on the slanted glass windows that made up the bottom part of the ship that they were currently in.

"I know you" the brunette growled, glaring down at the other.

Hot tears were still streaming from his eyes, and Bucky was _here. Bucky was here._ "Bucky, it's me, Steve. You're best friend, Buck" Steve answered pleadingly.

A look of recognition crossed the assassin's face, his grip and glare loosening. "Steve?" he questioned lightly, eyes widening.

"Bucky, oh my god, _Bucky_ " Steve choked out, dragging the other into his arms, "I thought you were dead for so long, I thought... Bucky."

Clinging to the super soldier, Bucky sobbed into his chest whimpering "Steve, I didn't remember. I couldn't, they, I've done so many bad things, Steve..."

Steve pulled back slightly, hushing Bucky's ramblings. "Bucky, that wasn't you, it wasn't you. They made you do all of it, you didn't know. God, I _love_ you Bucky."

"I love you too" Bucky muttered, before leaning down to take Steve's lips in his own. Just as their lips met, the ship they were in crashed in the water.

Everything went black...

A gasp escaped Steve's lips as he suddenly was back in the factory. Stumbling, he blindly slumped against the nearest wall and clutched at it for support. His mind racing over what he had just seen, not even realizing the moisture in his eyes and on his face. Shakily he took in gulps of air, for a moment it felt like his asthma was coming back but he knew that wasn't true.

Bucky.

The one person Steve had loved the most, _still did._ Of course he was desperately searching for The Winter Soldier, for Bucky, with Sam's help. So far they hadn't found a trace of him yet, and it made more tears gather in his blue eyes. Oh how he ached for his best friend, the only thing that he had had for most his life, was Bucky Barnes. The man he needed, loved, and hell was he going to find him.

He was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg yes! Whew, ok so I feel much better now. I literally saw the movie only three hours ago but I HAD to do this ok?! So, what did you think? I really loved it, and I hope you did too. I really feel like something like this should have happened in the movie, but other than that the movie was AMAZING! I honestly never write angst, so hopefully this was ok? Please tell me how you thought I did, I'd really appreciate it. So again I just re-wrote the scene, so yeah I hope you like! If you did don't forget to to leave kudos or a comment!
> 
> Please and thank you ;)


End file.
